


[Panwink] Interview with Enfant Terrible

by fanfictioning



Series: Grey Sky Universe [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Please, do not read this series.Instead, go to Wanna One Universe (https://archiveofourown.org/series/825354)Thank you.***By AD 2059, half of the states fell.All of coastal and riverside cities have submerged, resulting inTwo thirds of the human population as refugees.Failed states have produced mass of pre-modern tribes of gang-lords,the memory of modern states seem to have faded away from collective consciousness, likeyellow photographs of old victorian england, we know it existed, butit seems so far away, it might have not existed at all.***This is the Alternative Universe - Future Urban Fantasy.It's Omnibus.It is very, very dark, gloomy and gory.Kinda like Bland Runner-thingy.Please be warned beforehand, the usual Pan-Wink personality is not used in this series.If you want the usual sweet-lovey-dovey Panwink. Please do not read this series.This series is very explicit in its expression of depression and madness.





	[Panwink] Interview with Enfant Terrible

Interview with Enfant Terrible

a.

By AD 2059, half of the states fell.

All of coastal and riverside cities have submerged, resulting in

Two thirds of the human population as refugees.

Failed states have produced mass of pre-modern tribes of gang-lords,

the memory of modern states seem to have faded away from collective consciousness, like

yellow photographs of old victorian england, we know it existed, but

it seems so far away, it might have not existed at all.

b. 

The fall of states have brought the law of the jungle in fore-front,

the market is thriving with anything-goes, literally.

Because the fiat currency is only good as the perceived trust on the existence of the state,

more than half the old currency were turned into toilet paper, the cheap one at best.

Banter have ressurged from old mode of transaction into major means of economic activity.

As long as you have equivalent goods or services to trade,

anything was on the table, or under the table if you'd like.

c.

In the age where only few states have survived as conglomerate of old states and corporates,

now the non-state actors are main movers of goods and services across the globe.

Many airway, water-way, high-way have been deemed as 'No-Order Region', there was

no guarantee one'd find safe passage of trade, unless you pay the hefty money to mercenaries to protect your caravan.

Any able-bodies men with guns, missiles, jeeps on their hands provided services to the merchants, as long as they get the cushy cut of the profits

Strangely enough, where the state-tax was no more (because many states were no more), people found the tax triped, quadrupled by many tribe-lords who have taken the old presidents' houses as their own.

The anarchists and libertarians who called for the death of states have gotten their wish fulfilled, but

how they liked their new overlords, one never know.

Probably not what they imagined when they called for the fall of the dictatorial regimes.

d.

Like new sprouts of bamboo trees, old terrorist organizations have morphed into state-like-tribes, trying to recreate the old way of life. Any life, that is.

Some call themselves descendants of Babylonians, Minoans, Ancient Greeks, Asasiyuns, Assyrians, Aryans, Scythians and whatever,

One gang was even mad, or dreamy to call themsevles as Atlantians.

The old have become new again, as new returned to the old.

It was not to be called fun times, but it surely was interesting times to live in the times, when

anything goes as long as you could make it

alive.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
